


【凛杀】继母

by foreverbluewind



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverbluewind/pseuds/foreverbluewind
Summary: 丧病脑洞激情速摸，梗自聊天群内讨论以及《演技派》中吴镇宇老师指导学生演绎空闺少妇情节。
Relationships: 凛杀, 凛雪鸦/杀无生
Kudos: 3





	【凛杀】继母

***

铁笛仙带回一个「女人」。

杀无生记得很清楚，凛雪鸦到来那会恰好是黄昏。  
「她」生得十分高挑。铁笛仙身长两米有余，凛雪鸦踩着高跟鞋站在犹然壮硕的年老男人旁边却半点不显娇小。杀无生心里估摸一下，觉得这种状态下的「她」可能比一米九的自己还要略高几分。  
暧昧不明的橘色光线中，妆容精致浓艳的「女人」朝他绽出一丝柔媚笑影。

然后杀无生听到养父向大宅里所有人宣布：「这位凛雪鸦小姐，从今天起将成为我的妻子，这座房子的女主人。」  
老人转头对杀无生吩咐：「无生，你日后要唤她<母亲>。」  
杀无生看着凛雪鸦，「女人」穿了条茶白色的旗袍，外头披了件宝蓝色的长款罩衫。宽松的外衣一定程度上模糊了身体的曲线，然而对于作为裁缝世家接班人的杀无生来说，要识破「她」遮掩在衣料下的精悍肌肉并不困难。  
杀无生深深看了凛雪鸦一眼，缓缓开口喊道：「……母亲。」

——去他娘的母亲。  
那是一个不折不扣的男人。

***

杀无生不清楚铁笛仙和凛雪鸦葫芦里卖的是什么药。

他们不甚敬业地扮演着一对相敬如宾的夫妻。  
因杀无生和铁笛仙日间要到店里做事，午饭是不回来吃的，但早晚两餐是在家里解决。饭桌上凛雪鸦虽算不得殷勤，也对继子颇为关怀，还给杀无生夹过几筷子菜。杀无生偷眼观察铁笛仙反应，只见老人面上一片漠然。  
离开时凛雪鸦总要站在家门前目送父子俩一程，杀无生偶尔回头望去，每每见到晨风吹得他鬓边发丝飘飘，不觉生出一种想伸指替他捋顺的冲动。  
这绝不是个好现象。  
杀无生面无表情想着，跟在养父身后上了轿车，一路沉默驶向裁缝铺。

夜间杀无生正要回房，临时起意往凛雪鸦房间瞥去，赫见这人倚着门框跟他养父有说有笑。发现杀无生的视线后，凛雪鸦突然莞尔颔首，抬手拉住老人臂膀引他进了自己屋内。  
房门关闭一刻，杀无生分明见他朝自己露出一个既挑逗又挑衅的锋锐眼神。  
迥异于女性的媚眼，凛雪鸦这一眼凌厉如刀，瞬间就插进了杀无生的心里。  
他刹时一阵激动，忍不住向前连迈数步又急猝停止。  
自己想做何事？难道要把耳朵贴到门扉上听墙角吗？  
不论如何，那扇房门后面的世界不是他所能窥探的。

冷水从莲蓬头里争先恐后喷涌奔泻而下，纷纷洒在杀无生裸露的皮肤上。  
——还不够，他很热。  
杀无生脸色难看地在水流中站立良久，蓦然狠狠一拳砸向墙壁。  
手在隐隐发痛，另一处不可描述的部位亦然。

***

杀无生在自己房中勾勒客人要裁剪的新衣草图，上午阳光刚好，明亮又不至于刺眼。  
铁笛仙去苏杭采买这季新出布料，他则在家留守。  
管家狩云霄此时在外头突兀敲门：「无生少爷，在下有事禀告。」  
杀无生顿了顿，头也没抬回道：「进来说吧。」  
狩云霄进门先行了个礼，接着才道：「少爷，夫人让你过去帮她量身，好裁制新一季的衣裳。」  
「他身边又不是没丫鬟服侍。」杀无生语气有些冷淡：「再不济也可以到店内找个绣娘过来。喊我过去成什么事？」  
狩云霄仿佛听不出他话里讽刺含意，神态依然恭谨：「夫人怕丫鬟粗手量不准，找绣娘来回奔波又费事。横竖少爷你就在家，便劳动一回也无妨。」  
杀无生不由冷笑：「怎么，我不过去他还不肯罢休了？好，那便遂了母亲意思，省得他届时闹得全家都不安生。」

凛雪鸦的房间极大，虽是白天，屋里窗帘却扯下了大半，光线略显不足。  
他今天仍穿了那身茶白旗袍宝蓝罩衫，坐在印花布沙发中央，手里握了根银烟杆悠然吞吐。淡青烟雾流散在浅橙光晕里，有种说不清道不明的诱惑味道。  
凛雪鸦看着手提工具箱踏入室内的杀无生笑了笑：「你总算来了，无生。真是叫我好等。」他的语气饱含慵懒，态度更是近乎撒娇。  
杀无生冷静地将箱子往桌上一搁，抽出软尺跨到穿衣镜旁，对凛雪鸦平静发话：「开始吧。」  
凛雪鸦伸了个懒腰，不疾不徐站起身来向杀无生走去。  
行至镜前，凛雪鸦自觉将手臂往两边张开。杀无生也不多言，直接拉开软尺绕过对方腰部半蹲下来进行测量，正要查看数字却猛然被他一把抱住头颅按在腰胯上！  
杀无生登时整个僵住，只感凛雪鸦骨节分明的纤长手指在自己面庞上缓缓滑动抚摸。  
「无生啊……自我入门，你从不肯与我单独对话，平日接触也是十分拘谨疏离。母亲我可是为此相当失落呢……」  
不是、不对！这完全是鬼话连篇！  
杀无生知道自己应该马上挣开这人摔门离去，却魔怔地任脸颊紧贴着凛雪鸦平滑结实的小腹一动不动。  
「你当真不想和母亲我好好亲近一番吗……」  
凛雪鸦轻声低喃，双臂搂紧杀无生，身子顺着对方头、颈、胸、腹，一路严丝密缝熨帖徐徐滑落，最后坐到他大腿上。  
两人面对面纠缠在一起，气息微微凌乱。脸孔相距极近，稍稍一动就能碰到彼此嘴唇。  
乍然杀无生打破沉默氛围，瞪着凛雪鸦咬牙切齿开口：「母亲……你的胸口下滑移位了！」  
「无生真会说笑。」凛雪鸦神色不变，握住杀无生的手：「母亲我的东西当然是货真价实。」  
杀无生眼睁睁看凛雪鸦牵着自己的手往他腹下探去。

隔着一层单薄衣料，杀无生从掌底还不算太明显的硬热触感中得出两个结论，一是凛雪鸦的旗袍下面没穿内裤，二是凛雪鸦的家伙长得比自己的还大。  
这些显然皆不会是好消息，杀无生脸上勃然变色，终于无法继续维持镇定假象。  
他忍着怒意从牙缝里挤出话语：「请你放手，母亲……！」  
「不放。」凛雪鸦干脆利落拒绝继子的要求，得寸进尺将杀无生的手按得更紧：「难得有机会我们母子俩能如此亲近，母亲我可舍不得这么快放你走。」  
手下越发炽热坚硬的感觉让杀无生脸都绿了，凛雪鸦力气奇大，令他想甩手跑或收指掐皆不能做到，另一手也陷入推拉僵持莫得清闲。由于担心便宜继母玩仙人跳，他还不敢喊人进来帮忙，一时不免焦头烂额。  
情急之下，杀无生不得不抬出养父企图借此威胁凛雪鸦：「母亲这般行事，不怕父亲知道以后报复……乃至将你逐出家门？」  
「铁笛仙啊……」凛雪鸦挑了挑眉：「难为无生好心替母亲我着想。不过放心，他可管不着我。」  
杀无生虽已隐约猜到真相，只是听他亲口证实心情依旧复杂。  
凛雪鸦并未就此饶过杀无生，他俯身凑到青年耳畔低声调笑：「好孩子，你说母亲我……大不大呢？」  
男人夹杂烟草味的滚烫气息和裹挟情色感的沙哑音色钻进杀无生耳道中，使他绝望地意识到一个糟糕事实——虽非情愿，在密切接触下自己也勃起了。然而仅存的自尊让他不愿向凛雪鸦屈服，强自嘴硬否认：「……根本不大。」  
坐在杀无生腿上的凛雪鸦自然立刻察觉他的身体变化，不禁露出了胜利的微笑。  
凛雪鸦抬起臀部用力摩擦一下杀无生胯间突起，听他发出一声惊喘，摇头叹道：「无生，你这孩子太不老实，这可不行……」  
男人坚定而缓慢地将青年一点一点压倒在法兰绒地毯上。  
杀无生看见凛雪鸦眼里流露出类似傲慢的意味。  
继母向继子温和一笑：「母亲我要给你一点惩罚才好。」

***

杀无生伏在地毯上急促喘息。  
他身上洋服异常凌乱，双腕被领带绑一起抵着地面发颤。衬衣扣子崩散一地，襟口扒开两旁，赤裸胸腹擦着绒布表面，着实痒不可耐。背后衣摆掀起卡在肩膀，裤头拉下绊到膝弯，多亏保持弓腰半跪姿势方不至令贲张部位的娇嫩肌肤碰着绒面受罪。凛雪鸦一边用菲薄嘴唇在他背上吮吻出一堆嫣红印痕，一边用灵活手指在他体内捣弄出一股微妙异物感。房中回荡的咕唧水声是素日护发所用桂花油在甬道里被反复翻搅产生的响动。  
难以形容的饱满鼓胀感受使杀无生颇觉苦闷，可是随着凛雪鸦的不断探索，当其指尖触及内壁某块凹凸不平的褶皱地带时，杀无生骤感一阵如同过电的激流霎时传遍全身，令他不受控制剧震一下，紧闭的唇缝中不慎泄出一缕绵软呻吟。  
「是这里吗？」凛雪鸦一击即中乘胜追击，指头只专注朝那处戳揉按压，想逼出青年更多动情痴态。杀无生偏不肯让男人如愿，咬唇拼死忍耐致命快感。凛雪鸦无奈一哂：「无生你……当真倔强，看来我还是太纵容你了。」杀无生听他言语，心知磨难将临，不觉屏息以待。却感凛雪鸦低头靠近他腰臀，同时后穴周围出现若有若无的吹息。  
难道……这不可能……！  
杀无生心底不禁泛起巨大恐惧。  
一旦猜想成为现实，他便再也做不回原先的自己。

可惜贴上秘穴的柔软粉碎了杀无生微弱的希望。  
「——！」  
他仰头无声悲鸣，泪水自眼角源源不停流落。  
凛雪鸦以唇抿开杀无生穴口，再伸舌探入穴道。不逊手指灵巧的舌叶细细刮蹭过穴中每寸能够触碰的湿滑壁肉，仿佛烙印征服标记。这种行为与其说是带来肉体上的快意，不如说是激发精神上的耻感。杀无生挣扎着向前蠕动爬行，妄图逃离凛雪鸦的怀抱，但腰腿被他牢牢钳制住，压根无望摆脱。  
让人难堪的唇舌玩弄持续一段时间后，杀无生感觉凛雪鸦总算移开了头部。尚未来得及松口气，更大冲击已然蓄势待发，灼热坚挺的肉刃顶住杀无生穴口毫无预兆悍然闯入！  
即便经过先行扩张准备，那处终究是条从未缘客扫的花径，哪能经受如斯粗暴对待？强烈痛楚一瞬直冲大脑，杀无生差点没缓过来给闭过气去。刚想张嘴骂娘，凛雪鸦这厮竟捉着他的腿就着连接状态将杀无生迅速转到正面相对的体位。杀无生睁开水雾朦胧的眼睛，终于看清了他们如今是何种模样。  
自己一身狼狈自不必说，凛雪鸦仅是除去罩衫，旗袍还完整穿在身上，裙摆撩到腰边露出作恶玩意方便动作，两条修长的腿线条绷得笔直，脚上高跟鞋要掉不掉地勾在足尖。胸口两团早前松动假奶随着他挺腰前后抽插一颠一颠，晃得杀无生只觉碍眼至极，努力伸掌抓住他衽口一撕——镶着洋纱的乳白胸衣立即蹦了出来，杀无生看到罩杯里笼着用白娟缝的棉团。  
「……怎样，无生想摸不成？」凛雪鸦低笑，气息微急，不似起初稳定。  
杀无生断断续续反驳：「谁说……想要摸了？」  
凛雪鸦却握着他的手去摸自己胸口，戏谑道：「无生不需害羞，我很大方，可任你摸个够。」  
男人胸脯发达但不夸张，精实硬朗的肌肉下，强健心脏正携盎然生机不住激烈跳动，震得青年一阵心悸没敢多听。况且连番缠斗消耗大量精力，他也累得厉害，很快手便失力垂下，不经意间带落一个棉团。凛雪鸦顶撞良久，亦是将近高潮，不由加速冲刺。杀无生情迷意乱，不知自己口中呢喃了些什么，在到达顶点时紧紧扼住掌心棉团，竭力抬腰泄出精华。随后凛雪鸦一声闷哼，挺身射进他穴内深处，温热的浊白体液将本已潮润的肉壁濡得更湿了几许。

狂烈云雨过后，两人躺在地上短暂无言。凛雪鸦挑起杀无生发丝亲吻，端是轻怜密爱做派。杀无生侧头去看穿衣镜，见到「继母」和继子亲热交缠的画面，心底始终难解迷茫。  
「母亲……」他轻轻呼唤。  
凛雪鸦吻着他的额头淡淡回答：「我在。」  
杀无生再无法抵挡沉重疲倦，闭目陷入深沉睡眠。

—完—


End file.
